Shapeshift to Seduction
by KoizumiESP
Summary: "Hey," Wiccan started, leaning in close before whispering into Hulkling's ear, "can we try something?" "For a stubborn magician like you Billy. Sure" "You know I've been watching True Blood a lot lately...


Shape-shift to seduction

A passionate kiss shared between two superheroes. Even more passionate because of what these heroes had been through together, and a kiss because of how long they'd been dating. Hand pulled each other closer and lips did their work, until the pair broke apart. Teddy's blond hair messed up by all of Billy's pulls and pushes. The teenage member of the young avengers needed their time away from the team, to do this. And both boys physical desires were starting to take over. Hulkling and Wiccan had been having sex for a while now, but Billy had fantasy, and a boyfriend who could shape shift.  
"Hey," Wiccan started, leaning in close before whispering into Hulkling's ear, "can we try something?"  
"For a stubborn magician like you Billy. Sure"  
"You know I've been watching True Blood a lot lately"  
"It's almost all we do when we're at your place"  
"Hehe. Yeah well I love you, but I had this dream about on of the characters"  
"Erm... I'm not sure I'm gunna like this"  
"It was just a dream Ted. But I kinda want to try it. It's one of the benefits of having a shape shifting boyfriend"  
"So you want me to turn into this guy? Wait it is a guy right?"  
"Teddy! I'm shocked. If course its a guy, and it's just a fantasy. Besides, you do this for me, and I'll do anything for you. Remember my powers, same as my mom's. I can make anything happen."  
"Billy, I have never been more impressed by your attempts at seducing me. But you have yourself a deal."  
They kissed again, while Teddy reached around and squeezed his lovers firm ass through his jeans.  
"So this guy, what's he look like?"

A few minutes later, the pair were watching true blood, and Wiccan was keen to printout this fantasy guy.  
"But don't tells me when you're gunna change. I want it to be a surprise.""Ha. Sure thing"  
They watched a few more episodes before bed.

Billy woke up, and checked his watch, 02.15. Teddy wasn't there either, but there was a note on his pillow.  
Called away by Avengers. Probably back by morning. Don't worry. It's under control.A loud smash came from the kitchen of the apartment. Blue energy washed over Billy as he magically put on his Wiccan costume to investigate the noise, before going to help his lover. The window was open in the kitchen, and a man was bend over, looking in the fridge. The door slammed shut, and in front of Wiccan stood a rather tall man. Blonde hair to his shoulders. Tonned muscles, clearly visible through his black silk shirt with its buttons left open. Wiccan's eyes traced downwards, from head to foot, taking in this handsome vision. Close fitting dark jeans left little to the imagination, but fortunately, there was more there than he'd imagined. The vision of Eric Northman standing half dressed in the kitchen was a big surprise, so much so that Wiccan had already thrown a shard of magic energy at the intruder before realising what was going on. He only kist had time to change the effect of the spell before it hit its target.  
Eric was shot across the kitchen towards the open window, crashing into the table. The blue magic fizzed over him, before sinking away. When Eric opened his eyes, Wiccan couldn't see his shape shifting boyfriend looking back at him. This was the vampire Eric Northman. The spell has somehow brought the mind of a fictional character out of the tv, and into this body.  
Well this is a turn of events.  
The vampire moved quickly, and was soon behind the hero. His fangs showing, Eric sunk his teeth into the Mage, and drank, before being thrown off by energy blasts. But too late. He had a taste. Wiccan's magic was far more powerful than the Stackhouse girl's, and his blood was so much more addictive. Such power and flavour. He needed more. But there was something else. Like when a human drinks vampire blood and becomes attracted to that vampire. Those same feelings of arousal were growing inside the thousand year old Nordic hunk.  
Still faster. He was behind Wiccan again with ease, and pulled both his arms back, holding them with on hand, while the other explored the teenager's body. He was shaking, frightened, and with every right to be. The vampire's hand glided over Billy's chest, not bad. Tonned from fights, but not muscled. The hand roamed around, squeezing the cheeks it'd found. Perfect. And then to the front. All of this physical attention had worked wonders, and Billy, as frightened as he was, certainly had a fair chunk of excitement. Eric let go, and pushed his strong hands onto Billy's shoulders, while turning him to face him. Fangs no longer drawn, and with his chin wiped clean of blood he was stunning.  
"What are you?" Eric spoke softly down to his prey, "Human? Fairy? Something new I just need to try?"  
He ripped a hole in the front of Wiccan's costume, before tearing the top half off completely. Exposed Billy's muscles could be seen. They were better than expected. "I must have you" said Eric. In a thousand years he'd had his share of men and women, old and young it didn't really matter anymore to him. But this boy. This teenage boy had something about him.  
He knelt in front of the Mage, and began to kiss his chest. It was smooth save a small blacked haired trial, leading down beneath his costume. The kissed started at the neck. At the bite mark, and moved downwards. Slowly. Tasting every inch of his young body. It was warm and Wiccan was sweating.  
"Mmmm. Such a taste boy."  
"Please.."  
"Shussh! I don't want to have to hurt you. You seem too rare and special to waste"  
Billy stopped trying to stop this. Still frightened but so aroused. Eric returned to kissing and licking Wiccan's chest. He'd reached the nipples, and bite them slightly. Without his fangs, but it was enough. It was hot. And Billy liked it. He wanted more.  
Eric played there for a bit. Flicking his tongue over each nipple before a suck, or a bite. Sometimes both, while his hands groped a bulge in each of their groins.  
Wiccan looked down at Eric's groin once more. Now almost exposed. The tip of his meat poking out his jeans. What he saw earlier must have only been half mast, he thought to himself, both shocked and pleased.  
Eric moved down further, to his navel, and sniffed at Wiccan's hair. He was sweating, and such a bitter sweet scent. He groaned slightly enjoying the aroma, before moving speedily back to Billy's nipple and biting again, this time with his fang out. Just a taste, but he couldn't resist. He drank, before pulling away, and taking hold of Wiccan by the neck and pulling him in. Their eyes locked. Eric's voice changed.  
"You will service me"  
"Oh I will, yes"  
"You will service me, and when you are finished I will decide what to do with you," their eyes broke and the glamour was cast, "Begin!"

Wiccan was keen to see the rest of what was surging to the surface under Eric's jeans, so he got rid of the jeans- turned them into some sort of steam. Eric felt finger tips wrap themselves around his penis. And when the steam cleared, he could see the Mage had both hands around him, and spaced apart. A generous 11 inches of pleasure, just waiting to be enjoyed. No, longing to be enjoyed. It pulsed in Wiccan's hands. Wanting so much more than just being touched. Wiccan's breath was warm, as he gently sighed down onto Northman's throbbing member. His hands squeezed and relaxed, making Eric groan slightly.  
The vampire pulled the mage closer to him, so that Wiccan's lips could reach Eric's manhood. And reach it he did. He moved down and licked the tip. Teasing it. Running his tongue around the head, before opening his mouth wide to try to swallow as much as he could. Half way down, and he gagged. But he pulled back, and licked more, and jerked it forcefully, while he took one of Eric's balls into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Eric love this. Moving his hands onto Wiccan's neck, and pulling him closer still. Being more forceful. Before ripping the mage off him, and throwing him across the room. Strong, but not enough to really hurt him.  
The vampire was instantly at Wiccan's side, and had his hands round the teenager's waist. Turning him over, to face away. The vampire mounted the mage, and lined his wet fat cock up against his hole. And pressed slightly. Wiccan shuddered, knowing just how big it was and how much it would hurt. But Eric didn't put it in. He held it there, pressed against the entrance, and bend over his victim, fangs out again.  
With impossible speed he sunk his teeth into Wiccan's neck, and simultaneously forced his cock deep within the Mage. The pain was unimaginable. Eric drank Wiccan's blood, while he thrust in and out. All eleven inches inside. The vampire was getting faster, until he was moving at a superhuman speed. Still drinking the whole time, with his hips smashing against the teenager's ass. His balls slapping off, and his penis almost exiting every time, before being driving the whole way back in.  
Wiccan screamed out in pleasure and pain, until he couldn't take it anymore."No More!" he cried, with a flash of blue light filling the room.  
But still the penis drove into his ass, slowing down, before it surged, and pulsed inside him. Juices seeped out of him, past the penis.  
Soft hands moved up Wiccan's back, towards his neck. Past his neck, and to his lips. One hand turned him over to see his face.  
Teddy was looking down at him, still inside his boyfriend, but smiling.  
Billy smiled, realising it had been Teddy all along. He threw his arms around his love, and kissed him. Relieved it was over, and glad to see Teddy. The two held each other, as Wiccan tried to figure out how many spells had been cast, and what had really happened. Wiccan waved his hand over the apartment, and the broken walls and furniture repaired itself.  
At least everything was back to normal.


End file.
